Sunset confession
by Alexology13
Summary: You don't just have the girl of your dreams come to you and ask you out. Or do you? Fluffy PlantSplash fluff is fluffy. You have been warned.


Plant had always loved watching the colorful sunset at Monsteropolis bay with its shimmering waves. It was a place where he felt content.

It had been this way ever since he came to Monsteropolis from San Jose. He found it awkward to adjust; the culture shock had been overwhelming. Like an alien circling Earth from orbit, he could never fully comprehend what was going on. All he could do was watch and imitate what he saw.

The other robots at Light Labs were all so nice to him, yet he still felt isolated, hence why he had this particular little spot by the bay as an escape. He could think here without worrying about doing anything that would be perceived as 'weird'. He was sensitive and took comments, or even the feeling of people's stares upon him straight to heart.

Okay, so maybe he was being just a _little _bit neurotic.

At his little corner of the beach, his mind strayed about different subjects. The weather, the gorgeous peonies in Hornet's garden, or, quite often, homesickness for his home back in Costa Rica. However, his mind most frequently stopped at one particular Lightbot.

She was a kind _senorita_ with a pretty face and eyes like deep pools of the waters she inhabited. Her friends saw her as a glamorous siren of a woman. She had many friends and a great social life, unlike him. She was a rescue bot. Once, she had even revived an unconscious swimmer from watching the lifeguards attempt it and fail on their try. That's the sort of woman she was. Important and respected. Again, unlike him.

Alright, so maybe he was being just a little bit melodramatic.

But there was no denying one thing. He loved her.

But he could never tell her. His pounding heart and blush were shackles keeping him from succeeding.

"Oh, Splash Woman, why am I doing this to myself…?"

* * *

Splash swam over to a buoy and reflected on her surroundings. Above her, the sun looked like a blazing plasma shot in the sky as it slowly sank below the horizon. The water temperature was already starting to drop as night approached, making her shiver.

"I should probably go in soon. It's starting to get a little colder than I'd like…"

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some_one_. It was a slim, partially submerged figure that had an all-too-recognizable purple hue.

And then she had an idea.

* * *

"Hey! Plaaant!"

This snapped Plant out of his reverie. He gulped. He was not prepared for Splash.

As he stepped outside and she came closer, he already felt her gaze lock on to the powerless glint in his eye. He felt weak and uncomfortably warm already.

Splash looked back at him, noticing his expression but trying her best not to let it show out of respect. He was easily embarrassed by such things, and that was not what she was here for. Although what she had to say could have just as easily flustered him even more.

"Plant, I think we should go out sometime."

"O-okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy...hhhhhhhwwwwwwwwwwhaaaaaaaa...?"

Everything seemed to stop when Plant eventually fully registered what Splash had said. He was shocked. Nay, he was _paralyzed_. Here he was, thinking of the best way to confess to Splash, and she goes and does it for him. He hadn't expected this at all, yet he was so relieved. Something then clicked inside of him. His deer-in-the-headlights expression changed to the gaze of a true lover. He said, barely audible in his hushed tone, "I...I really think I love youl. A-and I wanted to know how you felt about me. Well, looks like I got my answer."

Splash looked back at him, faking suprise. "Oh, really?" she replied. "Well, I don't think you're such a bad guy either, Planty~. I feel just the same way."

They looked at each other with relieved feelings. Plant looked happy, no longer blushing like before. That glimmer of weakness became one of confidence.

"Let's go inside. I don't think anyone other than Ice could stand being in waters this cold."


End file.
